


渎神-下

by Itna_aly



Category: APH - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	渎神-下

基尔伯特没有回答，他牢牢压制着王耀，俯下身体亲吻他的嘴唇，将他一向清冷的气息搅得乱七八糟。  
陌生的感觉席卷了王耀，即使不太清楚这些情事，但他还是猜到了八九分，基尔伯特在他身上煽风点火，他未经人事的身体根本招架不住，没几下就彻底瘫软下来。  
基尔伯特剥光王耀的衣物，从耳根一路吻到锁骨，最后停在王耀胸前那点，重重一吸。  
“呃……”王耀绷紧身体，阴茎前端颤巍巍抬头，吐出一些透明液体。基尔伯特一把握上去，极富技巧的揉搓撸动起来。  
王耀喘的厉害。基尔伯特见他面色泛红的样子可爱，忍不住放过他胸前两点啃吻他的嘴唇。王耀被亲的窒息，脑子晕乎乎的，身体的快感不断累积，最后被基尔伯特重重一撸达到高潮。  
基尔伯特呼吸急促，裸身下地从背包里扯出一个东西，又回到床上分开王耀的双腿，低头探索起来。  
王耀很羞耻，抬手遮住脸。他清晰地感觉到基尔伯特的手指在他身体里进出，带着滑腻的水声。然后手指退出，换上一个更大更粗更热的东西，那东西慢慢顶了进来，王耀觉得自己被劈开了。  
基尔伯特扶着自己缓慢推进，一路贯进王耀诱人的身体里。王耀里面很热很舒服，就是太紧了，他努力适应着，尽量控制自己不要横冲直撞。  
交合的部位发出羞人的声音，进进出出间基尔伯特越来越爽，双手握住王耀的腰开垦起来。他渐渐沉沦，撞击的频率和力道也越来越大，最后在王耀的呻吟声中喷射出来。  
基尔伯特趴在王耀身上，等待着心跳平复。他等了十分钟，高潮的余韵早已散去，但他依旧没离开王耀的身体。  
王耀不适的动了动，然后惊恐地发现基尔伯特又硬了。  
“耀，让我找一找，你快乐的地方在哪里。”基尔伯特直起腰，阴茎变换着角度，探索着王耀的身体。  
“唔！”王耀随着他的动作绷紧身体，声音也甜腻起来。基尔伯特被夹的闷哼一声，他眨巴着赤红的眸子，嘴里轻笑，“看来是这里。”  
王耀还没从那阵尖锐的快感里缓过神来，基尔伯特已经瞄准那里发起了攻击，又快又狠。王耀死死抓住基尔伯特的肩膀，拔高的呻吟声被顶的支离破碎。  
要死了……  
王耀在床上颠沛流离，剧烈的快感一波一波袭来，海浪一般淹没了他。  
诸神在上，请原谅我。  
王耀只来得及清醒一瞬，下一秒就被基尔伯特拖入更深的情欲中，被深渊吞噬。


End file.
